Wonderwall
by leyton-is-lovee
Summary: She’s so graceful and supportive and he doesn’t deserve it. He isn’t worthy of her patience or her devotion. He clearly isn’t cut out to be the guy Peyton Sawyer deserves. LP


**I own nothing, not even "Wonderwall" by Ryan Adams.**

I know that Oasis does this song, but nothing compares to the greatness that is Ryan Adams! I suggest you all download it, he's love.

I've got another one-shot in the works and a chapter for **KHO** is on the way!

This takes place the night Lucas and Mouth road trip it home.

Yes, that's another M rating haha.

Enjoy the one-shot!

* * *

_Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna give it back to you  
By now you shoulda somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now_

He pulls into the parking lot and shuts the car off with a sigh. As he exits the vehicle he pauses and thinks that maybe he should just go home; his fiancée might worry. He quickly shakes his head. She still thought he was flying home.

He had dropped Mouth off earlier and his longtime friend grinned widely before announcing that he was going to see his _dream girl_. Lucas hesitates mid-step and considers turning around, but he pushes forward. He reaches the gym doors and pulls his emergency key from his pocket. This isn't all that important, but it is somewhat of an emergency.

The door opens and he can feel his pulse race. It's like every time he steps into this old building. His heart beats frantically and his palms sweat. His shoes hitting the wooden floor are the only sound to resonate his ears. He walks to stand at the foul line and suddenly he can hear it all.

The roar of the crowd. The echo of the final buzzer. The cheers of his teammates. But, like every time he has this daydream; they're all sounding from a thousand miles away. He closes his eyes and remembers that night. The confetti rains down; blues and reds and greens litter the gymnasium. But he barely notices that.

All he can see is blonde.

He opens his eyes and stares up at the ceiling. For so long all he's wanted was to be good enough. That's why he joined the Ravens in the first place; to prove that he was good enough to be on the team.

His constellation prize was coaching.

Writing was his only other true chance at greatness. All the teasing aside, he was still the same insecure eighteen year old that didn't want anyone else to read it. This was his last shot at making a name for himself and he apparently sucks at this too. He runs a hand over his buzzed hair and sighs loudly.

He wasn't good enough for Dan.

He wasn't good enough to play ball.

He wasn't good enough to coach.

He wasn't good enough to write.

Was he good enough for her?

This thought plagues him at least once a day. She's so graceful and supportive and he doesn't deserve it. He isn't worthy of her patience or her devotion. He clearly isn't cut out to be the guy Peyton Sawyer deserves.

_Backbeat the word is on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now_

"Is this gonna happen when we're married?" her voice runs through his veins. "Cause I don't think I'll enjoy spending so much alone time in that big ole' bed", her southern twang pops out and he turns to face her with a grin.

"How did you know I was here?" he asks as she approaches him. She's dressed in a pair of shorts and his old, grey sweatshirt, her hairs tousled from sleep, and her face is makeup-less. She looks gorgeous.

"Mouth called and swore he didn't mean to leave the only signed copy of _The Comet_ in your car", she says with a gently smirk. "I can't blame him for calling so late; he figured you would've woken me up. Why didn't you come home?" she asks curiously.

He looks around quickly before focusing on her questioning eyes. "I just needed to remember", he says softly. Remember the greatness he once held. The greatness he was sure he would always have. She stares at him with concerned eyes and latches her arms around his neck.

She looks at him, really looks at him and frowns internally. She knows him better then even he realizes because when she says, "He's proud of you"; it's the best thing he's heard in quite a while. His hands plant themselves onto her hips and he nuzzles his nose against her own.

"Let's go home, fiancée", he whispers with his eyes shut tightly. She smiles and kisses him tenderly.

"I'll never get tired of hearing that", she says with a hum in her throat.

"Well you better", he whispers, "Pretty soon it'll be _wifey_", and he speaks into the crook of her neck. Her body buzzes at the words and the feel of his lips penetrating off of her skin. He pulls away from her and she almost whimpers at the loss of contact.

The walk hand in hand out of the memory filled room. He locks the doors behind him and she tilts her head to the side. There's more then he's letting on, but she won't press him for details. He's had a hard day. It's never easy to watch your dreams disappear.

She would know.

She was there the night he got engaged.

He turns to her and she smiles briefly. Once again their hand clasp, fingers intertwine and they walk through the quad they frequented in high school. Peyton looks around and has to shake her head. It feels like she's stepped back into time. Walking through the outdoor food court with Lucas Scott. She's brought back to happier times, seemingly simpler times.

"Oh my God", she says as they pass an old table. "I'm shocked they haven't gotten new tables", she mutters as she drops his hand and walks to the wooden bench. He raises a brow and purses his lips.

"How do you know they're old?" he follows after her and sits atop the table, leaning down to pull her up between his legs. She smiles and taps a scratched out mark on the wood.

"N+P 4ever", he says dryly. He's sat here before and wonders why he never noticed that. She giggles at his lack of enthusiasm and leans up to place a kiss on his neck. He relishes the feeling and holds her closer. The smell of lavender fills his senses.

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
But I don't know how_

"Did you ever think we'd end up like this?" she whispers into the brisk, late night air. He thinks about his answer. There are a million different things he could say in response. He never thought he'd be a high school basketball coach. He never thought his novel would fail. He looks down into her questioning eyes and feels his heart pound out of his chest.

He never thought he'd be engaged to Peyton Sawyer.

"No, I really didn't", he says truthfully. She shifts between his legs and he can feel himself respond to her movements. Her eyes twinkle and he knows he's done for. In the time it takes him to blink his eyes, she's got his back against the planks of wood and her legs are on either side of his body; certain parts of her are pushing down on him in just the right way. . .

She licks her lips and a groan escapes his mouth. Sex with Peyton is always amazing. Sex in public, he's sure, would only intensify it. "I'm glad **we** ended up like this", she whispers as she places her lips near his ear. For some reason she can feel the apprehension in his body and it's more then the fact that they're outside, at the high school.

It's almost like he doesn't believe her.

Her tongue grazes the shell of his ear and he lets out a breath. He wants this. _He wants her._ But he doesn't feel like it's what she really needs. He doesn't feel like he's enough. Her teeth gently, seductively nibble on his earlobe and her hot breath causes every single hair on his body to stand on end. "Come on", she encourages, "I've always wanted to do it in the coach's office", she says huskily.

At those words he leans up on his elbows and looks at her confused face. If he could see his face he'd be just as confused as she is. He's giving her the look. Not the 'I want you' look, it's the 'I need to know something, but I'm afraid of your answer' look.

"Are **you** proud of me?" he says before he can stop himself.

She sits up straight, but her shoulders slump slightly. Her hands trail over his chest and the button of his jeans; barley grazing the straining bulge behind his zipper, but neither of the pay attention to her actions.

"What?" she asks painfully. He sits up and takes her hands in his; letting her know he isn't trying to be hurtful.

"I just – I feel like", he takes a breath and gathers his jumbles thoughts. "With the tour being canceled I feel like a failure", she opens her mouth, but he silences her with a pensive stare. "I keep going back to that night in LA. When you didn't slip that ring on, but you continued to talk about dreams, I felt like I wasn't the person you wanted in your dream. I felt like you wanted that big time novelist. You wanted the famous Lucas Scott."

Her eyes water and she shakes her head. "Of course I'm proud of you", she says passionately. "I've always been proud of you."

_I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall_

"I would love you even if you weren't an author", she says seriously, "I loved you before you were an author", she points out. She feels like she's rambling so she stops and takes a breath. Her eyes scan the quad and a soft smile graces her perfect lips.

"I loved you when you were the creepy freshman who sat under that tree and watched me from behind your torn copy of Catcher in the Rye."

A chuckle erupts from his throat and the movement causes her body to shake with his. He shakes his head as those memories fill his mind. He would sit under that tree and stretch his legs out in front of him. Haley usually tutored, so most days he was on his own, but he didn't mind. He would place his brown bagged lunch on one side and his backpack on the other. He'd pull out his favorite book at the time and turn to the dog-eared page.

And then, like every other lunch period, he'd catch sight of her legs.

His blue eyes would travel upward and he'd stare. Some day's it was tight pants. Other's it was shorts. On the best days it was a skirt, cheerleading or otherwise. Then there were days when she would turn her head of curls and face his direction. He'd quickly push his book higher and pray that she hadn't seen him. He always felt a sense of accomplishment at his secretive ways because she never approached him for it.

"Wait, you saw me?" he asks as he thinks back on that memory. She chuckles heartily and pats his cheek sweetly.

"All the popular kids saw you, babe."

He groans and can feel a blush rise to his cheeks. "How come when I told you about it in senior year you didn't say anything?"

"Because I was hopelessly in love with you and you were telling me how you used to admire me from afar. What sane girl would interrupt that?" she asks rhetorically. He nods and rubs his hand up and down her back.

Silence envelopes them and Peyton stares at the man she loves more then anything in her life. The tears that have built up slowly trail down her cheeks. He quickly raises his hand and wipes them away.

"Peyt", he says with tightness in his throat. He never meant to make her cry.

"I wasn't saying that I didn't want _you_. I just wanted us to live out our dreams because I was scared that we'd end up resenting each other if we didn't", she sniffles a few times and he kisses her forehead.

"I know that now, baby girl", he says. "Being with you was my dream – it still is – but back then I wouldn't have cared if I was poor and homeless, as long as I had you."

_Today was gonna be the day  
But they'll never bring it back to you  
By now you shoulda somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now_

"I'm sorry I ever made you feel that way", she whispers. He lies back against the wood and pulls her down to lay atop him.

"It's not you", he says. "It's more about the pressure I put on myself to be the guy I feel like you deserve. The guy you want."

"You **are** what I want", she whispers into the crook of his neck. He kisses her temple and runs his hand along her back.

"I love you, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer", he whispers into her ear. She smiles against his neck and presses herself against him.

"I love you, Lucas Eugene Scott. Please, don't ever doubt that", she requests softly. She lifts her head and instead of responding he kisses her.

It's long and passionate and she moans at the contact. He tangles his hands in her wavy hair and deepens it. Their tongues dance together and Lucas's fingers flutter to the hem of the sweatshirt she's wearing. She pulls away and raises a brow.

"You sure you wanna do this, Coach Scott?" he smirks and nods his head. The sweatshirt is pulled from her body and reveals the black, lace bra she's wearing.

"Were you with your other boyfriend tonight?" he teases in regards to the skimpy undergarments. She giggles loudly and rocks her hips against his. He bites his lip and groans.

"I was expecting my fiancé to come home and ravish me", she smirks. "But, you'll do", she says with a shrug. His hand skims up her flat stomach and cups her breast. She sighs out and leans into his touch. His strong hands go to work, massaging the skin. She loves him for being so attentive, but right now she wants to show him how much she means to him.

She slides away from his touch and off of his body. Her knees rest on the bench. "What're you doing down there, Blondie?" Lucas asks through hooded eyes. He has a pretty good idea, but this stuff usually comes after a little foreplay.

She doesn't respond; simply smirks and unsnaps the button of his jeans before pulling the zipper down slowly; painfully. They pool around his ankles and the only thing separating her from her task are the dark pair of boxer briefs – he recently made the change and while at first she wasn't sure, now she can safely say they are the sexiest type of underwear he's ever worn. She teases him, runs her pointer finger along his happy trail to the rim of his underwear. His breaths increase and he snaps his eyes shut. In a swift motion she pulls them down and they rest atop his jeans.

She blows a cool breeze across his erection and he bucks his hips. Seconds later she takes him into her mouth and the warm sensation causes a guttural groan to leave his lips. His hand gets lost in her blonde hair and as he watches her he gets even more turned on. Her head bobs and her tongue swirls in all the right directions.

She peeks up at him and smiles at the look on his face. His eyes are shut and hit mouth's parted. His chest is rising and falling rapidly. He can feel the smile and he opens his eyes to look down at her. He loves her for this, but it isn't how he wants it to end. Before he reaches his climax he pulls her head away and picks her up to rest atop him.

"I love you, but I need to feel you", he says hoarsely. She blushes, but isn't sure why. He can tell and he lovingly tucks her hair behind her ear. He unhooks her bra and tosses it somewhere across the quad. She pushes herself from his body and he pulls down her shorts; revealing the fact that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"I told you, I was waiting for my fiancé", she says with a smirk at the look on his face.

It only takes a second for her to lower herself onto him and when she does, they both hum at the feeling. They rock together in a practiced rhythm. And Lucas can only stare at her.

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how_

They've had an unreal few years, both together and apart and even after it all they ended up together. Her love for him outlasted so many obstacles; it only makes him love her more. And it just goes to show how much she truly loves him.

A breeze causes them both to shiver even though it's a warm one. Suddenly, they're hyper aware to the fact that they're making love outside and not just anywhere.

At their old high school lunch table.

His hands are on her hips; rocking her faster. He sits up and she wraps her legs around his waist, bringing him deeper then she's ever felt. Her chest presses against his and they both delight in the feel of slick skin against slick skin. She runs a hand over his slightly buzzed hair and he kisses her.

Their movements increase and he buries his face into the crook of her neck. She cups the back of his neck and tilts her head to the sky. This boy – this man – is all she's ever wanted, all she's ever thought about. The fact that he questions that makes her want to crawl into a hole.

In that moment she makes a silent vow to use the rest of their lives together to show how much she wants him. Needs him. Appreciates him.

They've been through so much together and overcome so much to get where they are that she doesn't really understand his concerns. If she wasn't stopped by his fiancée, there was nothing that would stop her.

"I love you", she says suddenly. He stops moving and pulls back to look at her. He grins, a boyish grin that she's missed.

"I love you too."

Their pace increases and it only takes another few thrusts before they're yelling out loud into the night air. She slumps against him and he pushes all her hair to one side to place a kiss to her neck. Their breaths even out and she looks into his eyes with a smile.

"I am proud of you", she repeats. "Everything you're doing with coaching and the boys . . . especially with everything that's happened", she whispers. He smiles and kisses the tip of her nose.

"Peyt—" he tries to cut her off, but she doesn't let him.

"You're changing people's lives, Lucas", she says in awe of him. He shakes his head and opens his mouth to protest, but she cuts him off with a kiss. They break apart and she smiles sweetly before saying;

"You changed mine."

_I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
__You're gonna be the one that saves me  
__  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall  
You're my wonderwall  
You're my wonderwall_

* * *

Let me know what you think!


End file.
